The present invention relates to systems and apparatus for holding and routing cables and wires and, more particularly, to an extrusion for use in the construction of a frame for an electronics device or for application to a surface thereof and capable of routing and holding an electrical cable associated with the device wherein the extrusion has a cross-section comprising, a plurality of sides connected to one another to define a desired shape for the extrusion, a pair of the sides having a generally V-shaped orientation with respect to one another thereby forming a longitudinal slot in the extrusion capable of containing the cable therein, the pair of sides each including opposed portions comprising a plurality of adjacent V-shaped segments thereby forming opposed longitudinal teeth in the sidewalls of the slot capable of releasably gripping a cable disposed in the slot.
Most computers and the peripheral devices attached thereto are aesthetically pleasing except for the interconnecting cables employed with the devices. A typical graphics plotter appears as in FIG. 1 wherein the plotter 10 is raised on legs 12 standing on base 14. The plotter 10, legs 12, and base 14 are all designed to be aesthetically pleasing to the eye, which they are. Extending from the back, however, are one or more cables 16 providing power, signals, and the like. A typical prior art attempt to minimize the problem is shown in FIGS. 2-4. Clips 18 as shown in detail in FIGS. 3 and 4 are attached to the plotter 10, legs 12, and base 14 as with peel-and-stick tape 20 and are then used to hold the cables 16 at those points as shown in FIG. 2. While better than dangling cables, the clips 18 fall far short of creating an aesthetically pleasing solution.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a cable retention system for use with electronic devices, and the like, wherein the cables are releasably retained in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cable retention system for use with electronic devices, and the like, wherein the system can be incorporated into the construction of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable retention system for use with electronic devices, and the like, wherein the system can be added to existing devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cable retention system for use with electronic devices, and the like, which will route, hold, and hide cables over extended longitudinal distances.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description thereof contained hereinafter in combination with the drawing figure which accompany it.